historicalnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Union
|- | colspan=2 align=center | Motto ''Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь! '' (Russian: Workers of the world, unite!) |- | align=center colspan=2 | National Anthem The Internationale (1922–1944) Hymn of the Soviet Union (1944–1991) |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#fff;" | |- | Capital|| Moscow |- | Official-language||Russian |- |'Government'||Federal socialist republic, Single-party communist state |- |'General Secretary'|| - 1922–1953 (first) Joseph Stalin - 1985–1991 (last) Mikhail Gorbachev |- |'Premier'||- 1923–1924 (first) Vladimir Lenin - 1991 (last) Ivan Silayev |- |'History' - Declared - Dissolved || December 30, 1922 December 26, 1991 |- | Currency || Soviet ruble |} The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) was a constitutionally socialist state that existed in Eurasia from 1922 to 1991. The name is a translation of the Russian: Союз Советских Социалистических Республик (help·info), tr. Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik, IPA sɐˈvʲeʦkʲɪx səʦɪəlʲɪˈstʲiʨɪskʲɪx rʲɪsˈpʊblʲɪk, abbreviated СССР, SSSR. The common short name is Soviet Union,1 from Советский Союз, Sovetskiy Soyuz. A soviet is a council, the theoretical basis for the socialist society of the USSR. Emerging from the Russian Empire after the Russian Revolution of 1917 and the Russian Civil War of 1918–1921, the USSR was a union of several Soviet republics, but the synecdoche Russia—after the Russian SFSR, its largest and most populous constituent state—continued to be commonly used throughout the country's existence. The geographic boundaries of the USSR varied with time, but after the last major territorial annexations of the Baltic states, eastern Poland, Bessarabia, and certain other territories during World War II, from 1945 until dissolution, the boundaries approximately corresponded to those of late Imperial Russia, with the notable exclusions of Poland and Finland. Initially established as a union of four Soviet Socialist Republics, the USSR grew to contain 15 constituent or "union republics" by 1956: Armenian SSR, Azerbaijan SSR, Byelorussian SSR, Estonian SSR, Georgian SSR, Kazakh SSR, Kirghiz SSR, Latvian SSR, Lithuanian SSR, Moldavian SSR, Russian SFSR, Tajik SSR, Turkmen SSR, Ukrainian SSR and Uzbek SSR. From annexation of the Estonian SSR on August 6, 1940 up to the reorganization of the Karelo-Finnish SSR into the Karelian ASSR on July 16, 1956, the count of union republics numbered 16. As the largest and oldest constitutional communist-led socialist state, the Soviet Union became the primary model for a number of ideologically close Marxist-Leninist nations during the Cold War. The government and the political organization of the country were defined by the Bolsheviks and their successor, the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. From 1945 until dissolution in 1991—a period known as the Cold War—the Soviet Union and the United States of America were the two world superpowers that dominated the global agenda of economic policy, foreign affairs, military operations, cultural exchange, scientific advancements including the pioneering of space exploration, and sports (including the Olympic Games and various world championships). The Russian Federation is the so called continuation state in exercising the rights and fulfilling the obligations of the former USSR. Russia is the leading member of the Commonwealth of Independent States and a recognised global power, inheriting former Soviet foreign representatives and much of Soviet military. Category:Former Communist Nations Category:Former Empires Category:Former Soviet Socialist Republics